Howl With Me?
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: In which Jack and the gang are wolves. Jack is a playful, black omega while Elmont is a strong, handsome, white alpha. Elmont has to howl with Isabelle, a beautiful blonde alpha from Jack's clan but wants to howl with someone else instead. Rated T because I'm a bit paranoid... Ahem, well enjoy!


A Jalmont Story- Howl With Me  
Elmont and Jack

Disclaimer- Don't own Jack The Giant Slayer. *sighs sadly* Nope, not at all. If I did, Jack would've gotten with Elmont in the end instead of Isabelle.

Warning? Hm, well major fluffiness might be one. *grins*  
Well, enjoy!

* * *

Elmont and Jack were wolves, each of a different pack; one was a playful, black omega of the northern pack, and the other was a strong, white alpha of the southern pack. Each wanting to howl with the other; but of course, it's against the rules for an alpha to howl with an omega and both knew this very well.  
Elmont and Jack had been best friends since pup-hood so it wasn't surprising when Elmont found himself, one day, crouched low in the brush, waiting for a certain black furred wolf to stroll through the lands.

It was what he would always do when he was bored. He'd hide in near-by bushes, waiting for Jack to come along and then he would make his move.

Which, it wasn't long before he heard the familiar happy humming of his best friend and he grinned, crouching lower as he spotted the wolf padding through the grass and dirt. _Wait for it… wait for it… and… now!_ With these thoughts, Elmont immediately let out a loud howl and pounced on the unsuspecting Jack who let out a startled yelp before Elmont tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

After a few seconds of panting and staring at one another they both erupted into fits of laughter.

"I can't believe after all these moons, you still don't catch me." Elmont snickered and Jack stuck his tongue out at him, trying with all his strength to push the larger wolf off of him.

"Yeah yeah," he huffed, shaking his fur as he stood up, looking to the other wolf and smiled.

"So… how's my favorite omega?" he asked, already knowing the answer and Jack giggled before grinning.

"The usual, bored and _lonely._" Elmont rolled his eyes at the whiny tone that the younger wolf used and then chuckled.

"Haven't found a lovely miss to settle down with, huh?" he knew the answer to this as well as Jack stuck his tongue out again and gagged. "Of course, well, are you still going to the Moonlight Howl?" Jack brightened up with that question and nodded.

"Of course I am!" he grinned. Elmont knew he was because the younger wolf always loved to show off his voice. It really was lovely, and quite beautiful, just like the black wolf himself. "And you?"

"Yes I am, but unfortunately, Father wants me to howl with Isabelle." Jack grimaced at that name and sighed softly, looking away with a sad expression.

"Oh, right… he still tries to get you and Isabelle together to unite the packs huh?" Elmont nodded, knowing precisely why the other wolf was downtrodden at the mention of that. The white wolf padded forward and licked the other male on his head, in between his ears and chuckled as he ducked.

"Hm, I wonder what it would be like to howl with you." Elmont smirked as Jack lowered his ears in embarrassment before he glared at him, backing up.

"You know as well as I do that omegas can't howl with alphas. It's against pack rules." He barked and Elmont frowned at his town, stepping forward but Jack only backed away again.

"If only it wasn't then I wouldn't have to howl with her, and I'd be able to howl with you, Jackie." Jack looked away once more in embarrassment.

"Don't call me Jackie." He bit out and Elmont smirked.

"Why not? I rather think it's a lovely nickname." Elmont snickered and Jack glared at him, half-heartedly though.

"Because if you start calling me Jackie then I'll call you Elli like how I did when we were pups. Remember? You never liked the nickname so I stopped calling you it." He said in a matter of fact way and Elmont's smirk only widened further.

"Very well then, I'll stop calling you Jackie, but only until _after_ the Moonlight Howl." He said and Jack gaped at him before growling playfully and pouncing on him.

"You jerk!" he huffed, nipping at the others ear as he laughed and tugged gently, their usual 'fight' beginning once more.

"Jack! Get away from my wolf!" Jack froze at the familiar voice and flinched slightly, immediately following the other alphas order.

Elmont groaned and got up, ruffling his fur as he looked to a beautiful blonde colored wolf and rolled his eyes but he smiled anyway. "Hello, Isabelle." He greeted and she smiled back, though not before glaring at the omega that glared back but held his tongue.

"Hello handsome, ready for the Moonlight Howl?" she said in a voice sweet and silky that made Jack gag and turn away. Elmont gave a believable chuckle that sounded pleased and nodded, only Jack seeing through his façade.

"I'm looking forward to howling with you." He answered and she grinned, pleased with that answer before she walked away, brushing her tail under Elmont's chin who did unbelievably well with not flinching.

Jack rolled his eyes when she walked away and shivered visibly as an exaggeration to what he really felt. "I hate her." He mumbled and Elmont smirked.

"She's your clans' future alpha; you should watch what you say, because she could easily throw you from the clan." Jack stood high and mighty at that with a playful grin.

"She can't throw me out if you're the clan alpha though, because 'nothing happens without the alpha knowing about it'." He quoted what Isabelle's father had told him when he went in the bogs to play with his friends. He'd gotten in trouble but at least he learned never to play in the bogs again. Elmont laughed with that and then grinned.

"She also can't throw you out if you're my omega." Elmont said in a purr and Jack froze, blushing a bright red.

"H-huh…?" He questioned dumbly and Elmont just smirked, turning and walking away, only giving him a wink and a few small words.

"See you at the Moonlight Howl, Jackie." Jack stepped forward quickly.

"W-wait, Elmont…!" he whined but the alpha was already gone. "Aw damn it." He huffed but turned away anyway and began walking back to his clan territory, to his den. "Hey wait! He just called me Jackie!" Jack seethed with mock-anger, before stalking off.

* * *

It was finally the night of the Moonlight Howl and both clans were gathered at the pride rocks for the occasion. Isabelle waited at the top of the rocks for Elmont, while other wolves around her frolicked and gathered to howl with one another or just talk. Some omegas sat at the bottom of the rocks, trying to get pretty or handsome wolves to howl with them but most failed at this. Jack was among those that failed, but he often did this on purpose.

Elmont hadn't even shown up yet, and the only reason was because he was trying to find a way to get out of howling with Isabelle and to find a way to howl with Jack.

It was later though when the howling started up and chorus' of laughter and voices rose around pride rocks that he showed up and Jack, still having sat at the bottom, froze at the sight of the handsome white wolf, the moonlight shining off his fur that only furthered his beauty.

Jack swooned and his tongue was hanging from the side of his mouth though he quickly straightened up when Isabelle hopped down from the rocks, all howling stopping at the sight of the white alpha and the blond alpha confronting one another.

"Isabelle, you look as beautiful as ever." Elmont smiled as he complimented her, and held in a growl when she pushed Jack out of the way.

She giggled and had the decency to look embarrassed. "Thank you Elmont. You look handsome tonight." She returned the compliment and he bowed, his smile furthering, though looking a bit strained. "Shall we?" she motioned with her tail to the top of the rocks and Elmont paused in his movements before taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

He had come to the pride rocks for only one reason, and that was to howl with Jack, and damn it that was exactly what he was going to do.

Elmont bowed, acting as if he was going to take her up on that offer but ended up brushing right past her, much to the amazement of the wolves of both clans, Isabelle, and Jack; who stared wide-eyed at the white wolf as he walked towards him.

Elmont nuzzled Jack and smiled softly. "I do believe I owe you a howl."

"B-but E-elmont…?" Jack whimpered slightly, watching as Elmont was walking towards the rocks and he had no choice but to follow, ignoring the stares until they were at the top. "I-I can't h-howl with you… t-they'll kick me out…" Jack reasoned and Elmont nuzzled him again.

"I won't let them. And if they threaten to throw me out as well, then so be it. Jack, I'm not leaving you alone, not now, not ever. Please, Jack, howl with me?" he asked, looking hopeful and the black wolf blushed but he nodded and Elmont sighed in relief before straightening up and facing the moon, Jack doing the same.

Elmont started the howl, in a low melody and timidly, Jack followed, both creating the perfect harmony; and after many moments of silence around the two as they howled with one another, beautifully, other wolves starting joining in. The Moonlight Howl starting out timid but after each heartbeat, the notes became stronger, clearer, and more confident.

Isabelle stood at the bottom, seething and forgotten, by many and all.

After many moments, the howl came to an end and Jack stopped howling, lowering his ears slightly and Elmont followed suit, confused.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Jack blushed slightly and he looked up into Elmont's caring blue eyes and he, out of impulse leaned forward and pressed his nose to the others, his blush deepening. "J-jack…?" Elmont was shocked, to say the least. He never figured Jack would be confident enough to do that and yet, here he was, touching noses with the other and before the other could pull away, he nuzzled back. Jack's ears rose slightly and he smiled.

"I-I love you… Elmont…" Jack blurted out after they pulled away and Elmont smirked/smiled.

"I love you too, Jack." He murmured softly and they touched noses again before both joined in the last chorus of the howl; pitched perfect and howling beautifully with one another into the night.


End file.
